


Quindecim

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Series: Parasite-verse [2]
Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot Important OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake's master vanished when he was fifteen, now he's back. Each chapter will have it's own rating, so check the chapters as well as the blanket rating, that I may forget to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bios

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: K+

Characters: Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC)

Authoress Ramblings: This is Quindecim! Parasite's sequel. This first chapter can be skipped, since it's just bios of Alistair and Amanda, since Alistair needed a bit of fleshing out. Amanda is perfectly fine the way I had her, but I don't like flat female characters. Footnotes at the bottom.

* * *

Name: Alistair Strathmore

Designation: Morganian

Age: 300 years old. Appears anywhere from 20-60. Usually on the younger end

DOB: October 31st

Hair: Any color he wants

Eyes: Grey

Height: 6ft

Weight: 190lbs (Mostly muscle)

Appearance: Alistair is usually very thin, almost skeletal. His face is usually gaunt, and his eyes are sunken. His hair is long and thin, and he has trouble changing those aspects of it. He can change his physical appearance but has trouble doing so. He speaks with a English noble accent, but can change his accent as well, he finds it easier to do than change his appearance.

History: Alistair (Formerly spelled Alistaire) Strathmore is an ancestor of Queen Elizabeth (1), and was captured in the Grimhold for a span of about 25 years, and was released in China by Sun Lok (2). He wisely escaped while Balthazar was pre-occupied with Sun-Lok.

* * *

Name: Amanda Jackson

Designation: Civilian

Age: 26

DOB: July 24th

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5 ft 3

Weight: 150lbs

Appearance: Amanda is a small woman, she tends to wear business casual, even when she could wear casual, and she tends to be the opposite of Drake's outfit.

History: Amanda is a California native, and a business major. She's Drake's personal assistant, but there are aspects of her job not covered in her job description (3). She's dating a marine that Drake doesn't approve of. She's a secret comic book and movie geek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Strathmore is a real name, and is that of British nobility. (The Strathmore Rose Tiara, one of the tiaras Duchess Catherine had the option of wearing, belongs to Queen Elizabeth, and yes, Alistair is the ancestor of the CURRENT queen)
> 
> (2) : From movie math. Horvath says that Sun Lok lived about 200 years ago, therefore Alistair WOULD be able to be in the Grimhold before him. I also highly doubt that Horvath was the first Morganian released
> 
> (3) : Think Pepper and Tony from Iron Man.


	2. The Real First Chapter

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: K+

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC)

Authoress Ramblings: Welcome to the first real chapter of Quindecim. I promised a sequel didn't I? This one may or may not be updated as fast as Parasite. Also...it may become dark...I've been in a dark mood...

* * *

Drake was laying on the couch in the penthouse he shared with his boyfriend, Dave Stutler. Said boyfriend was at school. Drake was bored, Dave usually entertained him when he got like this. Amanda was no longer able to sufficiently entertain him, but when Dave was at school Drake was forced to seek out his own entertainment, or demand it from Amanda. Amanda would just tell him to go watch a movie or something. He actually owned more movies than his box sets now that Dave lived with him, Dave wasn't nearly as appreciative of Drake's ego inflating as Drake's ego was. He called his driver to bring a car around. He'd go pick Dave up and maybe go out to eat.

Dave leaned over the center console and kissed Drake.

"I thought I told you I didn't need you to pick me up." "You did. I wanted to."

Drake returned the kiss.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Dave named a restaurant and Drake nodded.

* * *

Drake dropped Dave at his lab, then headed for the Arcana Cabana for a lesson with Veronica.

Veronica was tending the shop while Balthazar was at Dave's lab. She looked up from the counter when Drake entered. His custom shoes made a distinct sound on the hardwood floors of the shop. Normal soles on high heels like Drake's were rubber, Drake's were leather, like Balthazar and Dave's pointy shoes.

"You're early." She smiled at her apprentice.

* * *

Drake helped Veronica close the shop whenever he was around at the end of the day, Balthazar and Dave would usually come in while Drake was locking the display case in the counter, while Veronica attempted to start dinner, Balthazar would dash up the stairs to take over cooking, Drake would sneak a kiss from Dave and the couple would finish cleaning the shop. The couple would stay for dinner and then head home. It had started when Drake started staying until Balthazar got back, when there had been a series of robberies in the area. Veronica had insisted that he didn't need to stay, but he had, and just minutes after she had said she didn't need him, a man had entered the shop through the back entrance, the one closest to the stairs to the apartment above. Veronica picked up a broom, and Drake, a sword from a display, and they moved to the back, where the intruder was. Veronica yelped as the intruder snapped the broom handle, and then drew a gun, aiming it at her. Drake dropped the sword, the intruder turned towards the noise, and Drake took the opportunity to grab the gun. Drake held it steady, aiming at the intruder, holding him in place while Veronica called the police. When she'd told Balthazar and Dave, Dave had hugged him and Balthazar thanked him.

* * *

Drake was walking home when he felt the chill. The chill that signaled the presence of his former master.

"Hello, brat." The accent was different, Alistair had always been a master of disguise, and his normal noble English accent rarely made an appearance anymore, which was odd, because he'd been fond of reminding Drake he was an ancestor of the Queen of England, and a higher class than Drake, who'd been born lower class. Drake turned up his collar, and continued walking. He wasn't too far from Arcana Cabana, he could turn and run, he was in better shape than Alistair, he could outrun him. He turned and ran, he made it to the steps of the shop when he was stopped by an invisible wall, he hit it with such force that he blacked out.


	3. Darkness

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: K+

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC) Balthazar B.

Authoress Ramblings: Oooh this one's short...shorter than most Parasite chapters...maybe it's just because this one is choppy...Oh and for you who care, Quindecim means fifteen in Latin

* * *

Dave and Amanda were pacing circles around each other. Drake had been missing for a few hours, he was supposed to be home eight hours ago. His phone was off, and Amanda had called his pager as well. Dave had called Veronica, Drake didn't have a lesson today, but she might know where he was.

* * *

Drake woke up to a pounding headache and darkness. He recognized the scent of the basement he was in. It stank of rotten vegetables and blood, his blood. It was the basement where he'd been trained as a Morganian. He could feel the edge of the rug that hid their training area. He sat up, he wasn't restrained, but he could tell he couldn't leave. He attempted to cast a spell, the soft pink glow lighting up the dark basement. The glow died, and Drake tried to form a plasma bolt. The bolt lit up the room better than the glow from his belt buckle. The room hadn't changed much in fifteen years, more dusty perhaps, but other than that it hadn't changed, and Drake had a feeling he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Alistair was out of the building he was holding Drake in, looking for more henchmen. He refused to believe that his good-for-nothing apprentice was the only Morganian in New York City. He walked past the Arcana Cabana as a man walked out. Balthazar Blake. Alistair kept his cool and kept walking. He knew Balthazar recognized him, but wouldn't do anything in public. Merlinian to the core. Horvath had that failing as well, even as a Morganian.

* * *

Drake noticed the telephone in the corner on a shelf, he went over to it and picked it up, praying for a dial tone. He nearly yelped when he heard one, not expecting it. He dialed Amanda's number.

"Who is this?" "Amanda! This is Drake! I'm being held captive…"

"I'll call the police."

"NO! Just call Balthazar and Veronica. I'm being held by an Alistair Strathmore. They'll be able to take care of this. I have to go. Tell Dave I love him."


	4. Missing

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: I'm gonna call it T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC) Veronica and Balthazar B.

Authoress Ramblings: This one is a higher rating, and I should warn you, I didn't tell you everything about Alistair...mostly because a lot of things about him are to do with the plot of this story.

Also (Since I forgot last chapter):  ** _THIS FIC IS HENCEFORTH DISCLAIMED!_**  (Except Alistair and Amanda...and any of Drake's staff I randomly give names to)

* * *

Amanda heard the click of the phone being hung up, and hoped it wouldn't be the last time she heard her bosses voice. Dave was standing in the doorway, wearing one of Drake's shirts.

"Who was that?"

"Drake says he loves you. I need to make another phone call."

Amanda left the room, and Dave returned to his and Drake's room and curled around Drake's pillow. By this time Drake had been missing for around twelve hours. Amanda had broken down crying as soon as she stepped into Drake's office, and called Veronica as soon as she composed herself.

"Blake residence. Ver-"

"Mrs. Blake? This is Amanda Jackson, Drake Stone's personal assistant."

"I remember you, and please, call me Veronica. Drake is not here."

"I know. He's been captured. He asked me to call you for help. He said he's being held by an Alistair Strathmore."

"Oh dear…Balthazar just came in, I'll let him know." Her voice was choked, there was more going on than Amanda understood.

"Thank you."

* * *

Veronica hung up and turned to Balthazar.

"Drake has been captured by Alistair."

The Merlinian couple was worried for good reason. Alistair had been in the Grimhold around 200 years ago, he'd been let out by Sun Lok, who'd taken his place in the prison. Alistair had been one of the most brutal Morganians to walk the planet. He'd been responsible for some of the worst genocides in his day, and had masterminded several at various points in history. Balthazar had suggested a Merlinian apprenticeship for the magician to help try and help Drake move on from the horrors of Alistair's teachings. If Alistair had him now, there was a good chance that two things may happen to Drake. He'd be tortured and killed, or he'd be tortured and maimed. Balthazar had seen sorcerer's lose their magic after an encounter with Alistair, if they survived.

"We'll find him, I promise."

Balthazar held Veronica for a while, then headed out to look for Drake.

* * *

Drake had managed to hide from his former master, for which he was eternally grateful. He'd seen people who'd defied his master, after they'd done so. Drake himself had been a victim of his wrath. Even so, Alistair had been the only one to even acknowledge Drake, and when he vanished, it had flipped Drake's world upside down. Alistair had been the one to bring a thirteen year old Drake to America. Drake had been shipped, literally, to America, in a sarcophagus.

"Brat, I know you're in here. You know what happens to those who make me mad."

Drake shuddered, then screamed as white hot pain seared through him. From his hiding spot he could see the smirk on Alistair's face.

 


	5. Pain

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating:...I want to say T but maybe M

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC) Veronica and Balthazar B. Maxim H.

Warnings: Graphic stuff. and NOT the sexy kind.

Authoress Ramblings: Alright, you all may hate me for this chapter...but keep reading, everything gets better...eventually. Also, please please please please in your reviews include your definition of fanfiction. This is for research for my final term paper for my writing class. If I use your definition in my paper, you'll be credited, of course. But you'd also get  _ **either**_  a Sorcerer's Apprentice or Hetalia one-shot (no smut since I fail at it)  ** _OR_**  an OC somewhere in this story (See my bio for an example character sheet to give me info on them)

Some Guidelines: Keep it shortish, and use simple terms, as if you were explaining fanfiction to your grandmother, but not TOO simple.

Footnotes at the bottom.

* * *

Drake has been missing: 12.5 hours

* * *

Dave woke up with a start. Something was wrong, very wrong. He'd cast the spell he was working on while Drake was in the hospital earlier, and it had been triggered. Drake was going to get hurt. Dave picked up his phone to call Balthazar to see a bird in the window, it was one of Balthazar's messenger pigeons. He didn't use them all the time, just when he didn't want to call.

' _Dave, I'm looking for Drake, don't leave the penthouse, and keep Amanda with you. Balthazar_ '

Dave tossed the note in the garbage and shooed the bird away.

"At least it wasn't in the kitchen." Drake would have flipped if Dave let a pigeon in there.

Dave sighed and went to find Amanda, he'd be sufficiently busy if she wasn't in her room or Drake's office.

* * *

Drake took advantage of being left alone to hide his belt buckle, if Alistair took it, he wouldn't be able to heal himself after Alistair was done with him. It was hard to move but there had been days Alistair had been around continuously after beating his apprentice, and he'd expect Drake to do everything he assigned. He kept his ring, he could use the energy in it in a pinch. The candle Alistair left was close to drowning itself in wax, but the dim light it cast gave Drake enough light to inspect his injuries. The wounds on his back were physical and magical, ones he never figured out how to heal, the others, he could heal but not much, otherwise Alistair would find out. Drake had a sneaking suspicion that if he hadn't had the experience hiding abuse from his teachers, he have wouldn't been able to survive being Alistair's apprentice.

* * *

Dave and Amanda were watching movies in a living room two floors down from the penthouse. Drake owned the top three floors of the building, for privacy. The two had vacated the penthouse, since the two of them were constantly upset by everything in it. Dave had called Balthazar to let him know, and Balthazar had sent Veronica over to set wards to keep unauthorized magical signatures out.

"Balthazar hasn't found Drake yet."

"We can keep this out of the press for about 48 hours total, at which time he becomes a missing person." (1)

Veronica nodded.

"We'll figure something out."

Balthazar entered the room.

"We may not have 48 hours."

Alistair had no patience for betrayers, and it was something that everyone who'd ever heard of him knew, and Horvath had known that as well as anyone else.

"I found Horvath."

"I thought you said he went back to England."

Balthazar shook his head.

"He couldn't out run Alistair…I found him in a dumpster."

* * *

Drake's eyes were closed, blood running from his bit lip, and chaffed wrists. He was chained to the wall, struggling to free himself, and refusing to cry out. Drake knew what Alistair would attempt to kill him in the most brutal way he could. A small cry left Drake's lips, and the lashes of the whip increased in force. Drake was silent again. A pause in the whipping indicated a weapon change. Drake felt the change with the next hit, Alistair had added a metal barb. Drake refused to scream. Alistair struck again, Drake was in mid-struggle, and the barb on the whip caught Drake's face, near his eye, tearing the skin. Alistair smirked, unseen by Drake, and let him go as he left the room, casting a spell to restrict Drake's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : This is Iowa's guideline...NYC says that you should use your best guess...or something like that...I use Iowa laws/guidelines because I'm more familiar with them. So, please don't say "That's not right" chances are it is in Iowa. Also I've been told myself that someone between my age and Drake's age you'd have to wait 48 hours


	6. A Step Forward

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Amanda J. (OC) Balthazar B.

* * *

Drake has been missing: 18 Hours

* * *

Dave's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dave…" Drake's voice sounded pained.

"Drake! Where are you?" Amanda turned to face him.

"Dunno…Never saw the building….even when I lived here…" Drake's speech was punctuated with gasps for air and wet coughs, "I have to go…I love you…Tell Balthazar to…hurry…"

"I love you too." Dave heard the click of Drake hanging up.

Amanda looked at him worriedly.

"He doesn't sound good…"

"Did he say where he was?" Balthazar had walked in at the beginning of the conversation, unknown by either Amanda or Dave.

"He said he never saw the building even when he lived there."

Balthazar mentality groaned, Alistair owned buildings in every area of the city. More in the wealthy areas, but still quite a few buildings in the bad areas.

"When he calls back, ask him to describe what he can."

Dave nodded and curled up in Drake's chair, he'd gone back up to the penthouse to look through Drake's records for any leads to Alistair's location, and Amanda was on Drake's computer, attempting to find the buildings Alistair owned.

* * *

Balthazar was out looking for Drake, and he'd enlisted the help of several of his friends in the area, but they were making no progress. Balthazar's cell phone rang.

"Balthazar, It's Amanda. Drake called. From what he said, he's in an abandoned building in the slums. It sounds like not even Alistair stays there."

"Thank you Amanda."

"Dave has a question."

There was a shuffling and Dave's voice came over the line.

"You found the Grimhold with a spell. Couldn't you find Drake the same way?"

"Get your Encantus, there's a locating spell in it. We'll keep looking until we see the biometric displacement."

"Is that the same one you used to find the Grimhold?"

"Yes. You should be able to cast it from the lab."

* * *

Drake's ring had run out, and his expensive shirt was serving as makeshift bandages until he could get to his belt buckle. He coughed, he could feel the blood on his hand. Alistair hadn't been leaving him alone long enough for him to do much more than call Amanda or Dave, or stop the bleeding. It took to long to heal his wounds without seeing them. Drake's beatings had become more severe when Drake had refused to scream, the whip had been abandoned in favor of magic, the last one had done some internal damage.

The door flew open, and Alistair stormed in and ripped the phone cord from the wall. Drake's heart sank. He had no way of contacting anyone anymore.

"I know about your boy, brat, and I know you've been calling him. I can tell you this…he won't want you when I'm done with you."


	7. Freedom

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: K+

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Balthazar B.

Authoress Ramblings: Alright...the times going from 18 hours to 30 hours is so Dave had time to learn the spell, and for any random injuries to be able to be acquired on Drake's part.

* * *

Drake has been missing: 30 hours

* * *

Balthazar looked up as the sky erupted in a storm above him. He flipped open his phone and called Dave.

"Balthazar?"

"Good work Dave."

"Thanks. Did you find him?" Dave sounded tired, he'd been working non-stop for the last 12 hours.

Balthazar hung up. He had no clue if Drake was dead or alive, and didn't want to tell Dave he'd found him without knowing that. Balthazar ducked behind a dumpster as Alistair walked out of the building. He crept up behind him and hit him with a plasma bolt, sending the Morganian crashing into a cluster of trash cans. Balthazar knew what he'd have to do. He'd need to trap Alistair in the Grimhold, no living sorcerer was strong enough to kill him…yet, Dave needed more training. Alistair was tangled in a trash bag, but had managed to free an arm and blast Balthazar, the Grimhold cracked open near the Morganian's feet, sucking him in, snapping closed.

* * *

Drake looked up as the door opened. He cowered back.

"Drake!"

The magician looked up.

"Balthazar…" Drake coughed, blood spattering the floor in front of him.

Balthazar cast a spell to throw ghost lights around the room, pointedly ignoring the gruesome artifacts and blood. Drake pointed to a shelf.

"Belt buckle."

Balthazar retrieved it, and Drake took it from him, dulling the pain from some of the worst injuries.

"Can I use your phone?"

Balthazar handed it to him.

"Balthazar?"

"Dave."

"Drake? Are you okay? "

"I'm hurt, but I'll be fine."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No. I'm not. Can you send a driver to pick us up?"

* * *

By the time Drake and Balthazar were in Drake's elevator, Drake was in much less pain, Veronica would have to take a look at the wounds, but Drake was sure he was prepared for Dave to-

"DRAKE!"

Dave shot across the room and into Drake's arms, sending them both to the floor. Drake winced.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll be fine. I missed you."

From that reaction, Drake knew Alistair was lying. Drake held Dave close to him, running his fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too."


	8. Home

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Alistair S. (OC) Balthazar and Veronica B.

Authoress Ramblings: I don't withhold chapters, and I hate waiting to update when I have new chapters written, hence this.

* * *

Drake has been home: 30 minutes

* * *

"Luv, as much as I want your attention, I need Veronica's medical attention."

"What did he do to you?"

Drake's hair was down, caked with blood and matted over his eye, and he had sunglasses on, hiding the huge gash.

"Let Veronica look at me, and I'll answer everyone's questions."

Dave nodded. Drake pulled himself off the floor with Balthazar's help. Veronica knocked on the doorframe.

"Come in."

Drake's jacket was sticking to his back, and he knew it was going to be painful to remove, he did it quickly, swearing softly. Dave looked on in horror as the wounds were revealed.

"Drake…these are whiplashes…"

"I know what they are."

Veronica focused on healing Drake's back while Dave watched, to horror struck to speak right away.

"He whipped you?"

"Wasn't the first time."

"But it will be the last," Balthazar said, setting the Grimhold on the coffee table, "Alistair Strathmore, 300 year old Morganian. He's responsible for starting quite a few bloodbaths and planting ideas for a handful more. He's single handedly killed more Merlinians than any other Morganian in history second to Morgana. Drake is one of his lucky apprentices, all of the others are dead."

Drake paled, knowing that he could have joined the others any time Alistair wanted him to. He just didn't count on Drake's will to survive, even as a child. Veronica moved Drake's hair and sunglasses, revealing his eye.

"Oh my god." Dave gasped.

Veronica gasped.

"Whip to the face," Drake explained, "I moved while he was whipping me."

"Can you see out of it?"

"No. It's swollen shut."

Veronica worked on the eye, and Dave snuggled up to the side of Drake Veronica wasn't working on.

"Anything else?"

"I can heal the rest."

"Drake are you su-"

"I'm sure. You two go home, I'll be fine."

Veronica nodded and Balthazar led her out, pocketing the Grimhold.

"Come on, Dave. I want to lie down. You look good in my shirt."

Dave was wearing a slightly too big shirt belonging to Drake. It was one of Drake's weekend shirts, and slightly too big for its owner. Dave blushed and followed Drake to their bedroom. When he got there Drake was in their in suite bathroom, and Dave could hear the shower running. He smiled, and remade the bed, knowing Drake would be in the shower for a while. Dave had destroyed the bedding in frustration around hour 24.

"I didn't think you had it in you to completely destroy something that expensive."

Drake had a point, Dave was paranoid about breaking things in the penthouse.

Dave shot Drake a look.

"I was worried about you."

"I know you were."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Drake flopped onto the bed, dragging Dave with him and cuddling up to him, whispering something into his ear. Dave's eyes widened in horror, and his arms tightened around the magician.

 


	9. Secrets

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S.

Authoress Ramblings: For those of you wanting to know what happened to Drake, that he told Dave, this is it.

* * *

Drake has been home: 8 hours

* * *

Drake woke up feeling more rested then he had since he'd been taken captive. He was snuggled close to Dave, who had his arms around him. He gently removed the arms from around him and slipped into the bathroom, running the sink while he made a phone call. Dave normally slept like a log, but he didn't want to wake him up. Besides, this was a matter not even Amanda knew about. He ended the call and turned off the water in the sink. Dave woke up as Drake slipped back into bed.

"Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom."

Drake snuggled into Dave's side.

* * *

Drake was sitting on a couch in his psychiatrist's office, he'd told Dave he'd had an appointment, but not what for.

"Do I want to know why you needed to see me again?"

"Why did I need to five years ago?"

The doctor nodded, Drake had come to her years ago, after years of abuse, but had stopped coming after his career took off. He'd been in serious need of help, and she had her doubts he ever fully recovered.

"Your master came back?"Drake nodded, the doctor knew she'd have to ask the questions until he decided to talk.

"Did he beat you?"

Drake nodded.

"That wasn't all was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

The doctor nodded.

"He beat me, tortured me…" Drake's voice trailed off. He'd told Dave, and that had nearly broken him all over again.

"He raped you?"

Drake nodded.

"I suggest therapy, a meeting with me twice a week?"

"I may not come…but schedule me in, I'm going home."

Drake walked out the door.

* * *

Dave looked up as the door to his lab opened, and he saw Drake come down the stairs, pausing at the foot of the stairs to scratch Tank behind the ears.

"How'd your appointment go?"

"Alright." Drake sat on the stair and continued to scratch Tank behind the ears. Dave dropped down on the step next to Drake.

"Something's wrong." Dave was being oddly perceptive today.

Drake sighed. "You still love me, ev-"

"Drake. I love you, and what he did was not your fault."


	10. Greencard

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S.

Authoress Ramblings: Late, as I was asleep most of the day. Anyway, for the end of this to make sense, you have to remember from an earlier chapter, that Drake is NOT an American citizen (I may have just implied it). It DOES serve a point, and is NOT just filler that was tossed out of Parasite...okay...it WAS tossed out of Parasite where it was filler but it's NOT filler here...it's hopefully leading up to some more actual Drave rather than some implied stuff..it just depends on if I get the muse for it...*kidnaps favorite couples and stuffs them in closet "GIVE ME INSPIRATION KIRA DAMNIT!" *

* * *

Drake looked at Dave, and Dave kissed him.

"I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

"Need any help?"

Dave had the cage set up in the middle of the room, clearly preparing to run a test.

"One of the coils was misfiring, I was fixing it. It can wait if you wanted to do something."

"I just needed to be near you." Drake said, shaking his head, indicating he didn't want to do anything. Dave nodded and got up, moving Tank to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Come on." Dave gently pulled Drake to the cage. Drake had done this often enough to know the drill. It was a way for them to be close and Dave could still get stuff done.

* * *

Amanda walked into the penthouse, noticed Drake and Dave asleep on the couch and left the paperwork she carried on the coffee table, with a bright eye catching-ly pink sticky note on top telling Drake to read it and fill it out, and left. They'd come in today, and were very important, but she didn't have the heart to wake him up.

* * *

"Damn. AMANDA!" Drake was picking through his wallet, switching it to a new one.

"What?"

"Did you get the papers to get my green card renewed?"

"I left them on the coffee table, with the pink post it, you know, the ones you specified I use for stuff pertaining to your remaining in the US."

Drake nodded. He'd seen it, then moved it to his office and couldn't find it now. Granted it didn't need to be in for another three months, to give his temporary one time to get in, but with the way the government was now, he should get it in now. Sometimes he wondered why he stayed in America. His current reason walked through his office door.

"What are you doing?"

"Paperwork."

"Doesn't Amanda usually do that for you?"

"I may need her help…"

"What are you filling out?"

"Green card renewal forms."

"How did you come to America?"


	11. Flashbacks

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Alistair S. Random nameless OCs

FLASHBACK CHAPTER

Authoress Ramblings: Late AGAIN! Took a longer nap than anticipated...don't expect an update tomorrow, since I have guests over tomorrow. Also, this following statement has NOTHING to do with anything: Warehouse 13 confuses me. Can someone explain it to me?

* * *

"I hate you! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

A seven year old Drake Stone hid behind the couch as his mother threw a plate at him. His father wasn't home yet, which was a small blessing. His dad would shout, and the booze would make an appearance, and eventually Drake would attempt to sneak over to a friend's house for the night. Most of the time he didn't get caught, and he avoided the beatings that were sure to follow his dad's drinking and his mom's drug use, but if he did, he'd be beaten more severely.

"Get out here boy!" His mom screamed, a male voice behind her, yelling at her.

Drake was near the back door, and he ran out it, and didn't look back.

Drake found himself on his best friend's doorstep, his thin jacket soaked with rain. It was late, everyone would be asleep, but the television was on, so he chanced ringing the bell. A woman opened the door, his friend's mom.

"Drake! Come in."

She ushered him in and got him dry pajamas. He climbed into the bed reserved for him, since nights like this were common. He heard her pick up the phone to make a call, but fell asleep before he could hear who she called.

* * *

Drake's mom picked him up from school. She was careful to always be sober and not hit him at school, but today, she was high, and angry. She grabbed him and shoved him into the car, screaming at him.

Drake remained quiet and ignored her. A teacher ran up to them and his mother screamed at her before getting in the car and speeding away. He knew he'd be in trouble when he got home. He could slip out of the car at a red light, then run. They were five cars back from the light, It was now or never, and his mom wasn't paying attention. The car had no seatbelts, so all he had to do was open the door and run. He did, just as the light changed. His mom screamed at him, but he ignored her as he ran. He ran several blocks before running into a man.

"S-sorry, s-sir…"

"What's your name, brat?"

"D-drake Stone, s-sir."

* * *

Alistair was worse than his parents in many ways, but he seemed to actually care about him. He'd make up for beating him with a new spell and a decent meal…at least until Drake turned ten, then he was extremely violent. He'd killed Drake's best friend's parents, and his friend, and forced Drake's dad to kill his wife, and then himself. Drake had attempted to kill Alistair for it at age thirteen. Alistair had decided to move to America, and had shipped Drake over in an Egyptian sarcophagus. Drake had to rely on spells he knew to keep himself alive, and he still caught hypothermia. Alistair vanished when Drake was fifteen, abandoning him to the American Social Services, he'd been issued a green card, and stuck in a foster home, until he filed for emancipation.

 


	12. Advice

Quindecim  
Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice  
Rating: T  
Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Veronica and Balthazar B.

Authoress Ramblings: Alrighty...ONE chapter left after this,and YOU, the reviewers have to make a choice. Happy ending or not-so happy ending? Also: In this chapter, we find out that it's been about three years since Parasite, BUT it can be taken for any time after Parasite, I just wanted to have a concrete time for the relationship, in the event of a happy ending.

And on a completely unrelated note: I am in an AMAZING mood. I made beignets, figured out Warehouse 13 and saw Justin Beiber get shot.

* * *

Drake's eyes closed as he finished his story, and Dave moved to sit on the floor by Drake.  
"I'm here for you. I'll always be here."  
"Luv…don't make that promise to me. Not if you're not 100% sure you can keep it." Drake stood up, careful to avoid Dave's fingers with the wheels of his chair and his heels. He left the room, and Dave stared blankly after him.

* * *

"You seem preoccupied, Drake. Is this about Alistair?"  
"No, Veronica, it's not."  
Veronica looked at her apprentice worriedly, he'd been in a depressed state all lesson, and, she assumed, all day.  
"Amanda?" Veronica was sure it wouldn't be about Dave.  
Drake shook his head and replied "Dave."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing really…"  
Veronica guessed that it was Drake's own insecurities then.  
"I need some advice…"

* * *

Balthazar watched his apprentice pace the area between two coils, and was getting irritated by it.  
"What's wrong, Dave?"  
"I don't know," Dave knew lying was hopeless, "Drake's been really depressed lately, and I haven't seen him."  
Drake had taken to staying in a guest room, away from Dave, and was busy with show planning any other time Dave was around. Balthazar was hopeless when it came to modern dating. He and Veronica were going to marry unless something had prevented it, they'd just accepted it as fact and moved on. Drake and Dave couldn't marry in the state of New York, and were in the middle of their third year of dating.  
"You could try to talk to him. Make him sit and listen."  
Dave nodded, resuming the pacing he'd paused earlier.  
"I need advice…"


	13. Happily Ever After?

Quindecim

Fandom: Sorcerer's Apprentice

Rating: T

Characters: Drake S. Dave S. Veronica B. Dave's Mom.

LAST CHAPTER!

Authoress Ramblings: Alrighty, since the vote for a happy ending was literally unanimous you guys get the happy ending. BUT since I'm an angst writer and last chapter was angsty to end with, it also has tension, and a LOT of POV switching. Also, it's implied towards the end that Dave's mom is psychic, she's not psychic, just precognitive. Precognition is a feeling or knowing that something is going to happen, it's a form of psychic ability, but not exactly being psychic...in my experience, precognition is much more undefined, vague feelings of dread or joy, and sometimes knowing who it's directed at. (limited precognition maybe?) Anyway, enjoy and keep an eye out for other stories. I love all my reviewers, internet platonic-ly of course. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Balthazar's advice hadn't helped Dave think any better, so Dave went and asked Veronica, when Drake was done with his lessons.

"I know you don't often take the initiative when it comes to your relationship, but if he's insecure about you always being there for him, maybe you need to show him you mean it."

Dave paced the rug in front of the counter, nearly lost in thought.

"Veronica, what do you know about jewelry?"

* * *

Drake still wanted two tigers jumping from a leopard, and that was what he was working on for the next show. At least he was until Dave called and asked him to come home.

"Dave, I can't…"

"Drake, we need to talk, you can't just keep avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Drake, come home."

Drake hung up on Dave. Dave wanted to throw his phone across the room in frustration. Instead, he parked himself on the couch and waited for Drake.

Dave had gone to bed around midnight, in a guest room as far away from his and Drake's room as he could get, and when he got up he saw no sign of Drake. He sighed. Keeping his promise was going to be harder than he thought. He went into their bedroom and packed a bag. He'd come back, when Drake decided he wanted him around again.

* * *

Drake entered the penthouse to eerie silence.

"Dave?" Drake looked around, the Prime Merlinian was no where to be found, and some of his stuff was missing from their room. He found a note taped to his mirror.

'Drake, I've left to give you your space, since you've been avoiding me. I won't tell you where I am, but when you want me to come home call me, but only if you're 100% sure. I love you. Dave.'

Drake sat down on their bed and began to cry. He'd been worried about Dave leaving, and he'd pushed him away.

* * *

Dave paid the taxi driver and walked up the front sidewalk. It had been pricey to get a cab out here, but Drake had given him a card to access his bank account, and he wouldn't miss a couple hundred dollars. Dave knocked on the door, and a older woman answered it.

"David! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Mom. Can I stay for a few days?"

"Of course! Come in!"

Dave entered his mother's house.

"What brings you out here?"

Dave had told his mother about Drake, she'd called while Drake was missing.

"Drake started avoiding me…I decided to give him space."

His mom nodded. "Hopefully he comes to his senses. I want to meet him."

"I want you to too Mom."

* * *

Drake knew he should just call. He missed Dave. Dave had left his favorite sweatshirt, and Drake had put it on. He was determined to let Dave have his space, but he really missed him. Maybe this was what Dave was trying to make him realize? Drake flopped on their bed, it had been two days since Dave left and Drake had fallen asleep in his chair earlier, but only for an hour. His head hit something under Dave's pillow.

* * *

Dave had taken to staring at his phone. His mom would ask him if he was alright, and he'd say he was. Both Stutlers were horrid liars, but she could still tell he was lying.

"You're waiting on him."

"I promised I would…"

She could tell her son didn't regret the promise, but she could hear in his voice that it was getting hard to keep. So far he'd gotten two calls, and her heart broke when she saw his face after they weren't Drake. When she met Drake, she'd give him a piece of her mind for hurting her baby like this.

* * *

Drake stared at the black velvet box. He hadn't opened it yet, its mere presence confused him. He did recognize the box, only one jewelry store used the style, it was the same place Drake bought his jewelry. He hadn't bought any jewelry, meaning it was likely Dave had bought it, and hadn't had any jewelry purchases on any bank statements…meaning if Dave had bought this, what ever it was, he'd dipped into his college fund, and that store wasn't cheap. He continued to stare at the box, deciding weather or not to open it.

* * *

Dave wondered if Drake had found the box yet. He knew Drake preferred that jeweler, and when he'd gone in, it was easy to make a selection once he'd told the man what he was looking for. Dave sighed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. His mom had made lasagna and she made the best, hands down. Drake would love her cooking, Dave had learned most of what he knew about the art from her. Dave's phone rang.

* * *

He opened the box. A note fluttered out, revealing a gorgeous ring. Taking a moment to admire the ring, Drake picked up the note.

'Drake, I wanted to give this to you in person, but maybe this way is better. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're scared I'm going to leave, but I couldn't do that to you, making the choice to leave now, temporarily, was hard enough. Will you marry me, Drake? Love, Dave.'

Drake picked up the phone.

* * *

Dave jumped the back of the couch to grab his phone and his face lit up when he saw the caller ID light up with 'Drake' and a picture of the magician taken on their second anniversary. Dave's mom had come downstairs when Dave's phone had rang.

"Drake?"

"Yeah, luv. I found the box…and the ring."

"You did?"

"Yeah. My answer is yes by the way. Will you come home?"

"You're going to have to come pick me up."

Dave gave Drake the address and only hung up when Drake had to go because he was in the elevator. Dave turned to his mom, who was smiling.

"I've already packed your stuff. I had a feeling today would be the day you left."

Dave hugged her.

* * *

Drake parked his silver SUV outside a small house and went up the front walk. He knocked on the door. The door opened and Drake found his arms full of Dave.

"You look good in my shirt, love."


End file.
